revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants
Plants are an evil form of life that evolved on Planet Earth alongside Animals. They can make excellent food, stationery, shelter, and even medicine. With some notable exceptions, they are villainous threats that would take over the world if not for heroic groups like the Revengerists and their allies. Plants are ruthless, and will not only suck all the water out of the ground and kill their opponents with nitrogen or toxic weapons, they will steal light, soil, and nutrients from their enemies by even tapping into their living matter. They will choke the life out of others if given the chance. These parasites might feed off of their victim for years. They can grow spikes, snapping teeth, toxic barbs, allergens, acid, and many other weapons to defeat their foes. They are actually very active, just on a slower timescale, and cunning strategists and survivalists. They secretly communicate with each other and are plotting our demise. "Like a neighborhood watch forming after a break-in, plants pay attention to the distress of their neighbors while they are being eaten by predators, and mount their own special chemical defenses. Plants that are being eaten tend to release volatile compounds (responsible for the smell of cut grass, crushed sage, and basil) in part to ward off insects. Plants nearby can detect these compounds, and begin to sequester bad-tasting or poisonous chemicals in their leaves to deter herbivores when they move on to the next victim. Scientists have shown that plants who experience these warnings receive less damage from predators than those that haven't. Some plants also use these signals to change their sex in response to neighbors. For example, if a plant is located in a neighborhood full of female plant chemicals, it may devote its reproductive efforts to making sperm rather than seeds, in order to guarantee successful reproduction." ~A Plant Doctor Dr Tasty and Breshvic have defeated many trees. Ways to Defeat a Plant *Poison *Chopping *Yanking (or "pulling") *Slicing *Dicing *Cutting *Mowing *Burning *Infest with Insects or other Animals* *Deprive of Light *Starve of Water *Infest with other Plants** *Strangulation (not as effective) *Note that while using insects to destroy plants can work, this can also backfire as many insects foolishly (well, they are insects) love plants. They live to get their proboscis all up in that germinating flower. And some plants even use chemicals to trick entire armies of insects into being their thorny defenders!! They will attack, carry seeds, commit suicide and even assist in plant sex for their pithy overlords. This is what plants would do to us all if their plans were allowed to come to fruition. **Note that when you infest an area with a plant to get rid of another plant, your area is now infested by the new plant. You will need to keep using other, more agressive and increasingly dangerous plants unti you yourself are destroyed or at least come to your senses and try another method. On the plus side, plants can be used as defense against zombies, in a worst-case scenarion kind of thing.... Category:Beings Category:Things Category:Items Category:Fuckin Weirdos Category:Food Category:Evil